


A Sleepover Between Bros

by Lesbian_Writings



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Sleepovers, benrey and tommy are simply Vibing, benreys just sad and feels guilty, just guys being dudes, sunkist is a good dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Lesbian_Writings
Summary: Tommy invites Benrey to hang out after the events of Black Mesa. They talk, joke, have fun, Benrey's a little sad, Sunkist is there and is a good girl.
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Sleepover Between Bros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reva_pocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reva_pocalypse/gifts).



Tommy had called Benrey one day instead of texting like he normally did. “Do you wanna come over? It’s been a while since we’ve been able to hang out. Especially since Black Mesa.”

Tommy always had good snacks, so who was he to say no? It was the first mostly normal thing either of them had done since getting home and settling down after Black Mesa, and Benrey wouldn’t lie and say that it wasn’t comforting, in a way, to just hang out with your best friend and pretend that nothing had changed.

But things had. Things had definitely changed. Benrey had been cruel in Black Mesa, uncaring, and generally a dick. Very noob behavior of him, he knows. But Tommy still wanted to be his friend, so maybe there was still a chance for him to be better. They had spent most of the day gaming, just as they had before Black Mesa. Soon, all the games got boring, but they didn’t want to part just yet. So they decided to watch some random movie together and Benrey made an off-handed comment about having a sleepover.

So here they were about an hour later, Tommy’s coffee table moved over to the side, blankets, and pillows spread out in the middle of the living room, bowls of snacks and 2 cups on the outer edges to avoid spilling or getting crumbs where they’d sleep. Classic sleepover moments. Benrey told Gordon that he was spending the night at Tommy’s. He knew Gordon would worry, it was just something Gordon did. So to stop Gordon from getting all freaked out Benrey just went ahead and told Gordon where he was. At some point, they got on the topic of romance. 

“Is romance different on Xen?” Tommy had Sunkist on his lap, absentmindedly petting her as Benrey thought through his answer. 

“I mean like, yeah kinda. Romance like you think of it doesn’t exist on Xen, it's mostly like The Discovery Channel but with aliens. In my species specifically? It’s hard to say. There’s no, like, kissing or dates or stuff like that, but if someone offered you food, that was essentially like marriage. Sharing shit you had was like the peak of romance, but here it’s way different.” Tommy nodded as Benrey spoke. 

“So is that why you never accepted anything when you first started working at Black Mesa?” 

“Yeah kinda. I’m smarter than I look, I didn’t think every time you offered me a soda you were trying to get with me. But it was confusing at first.” Tommy chuckled and cracked open a soda can, handing it to Benrey. 

“Oh wow, dude, still trying to give me things even after what I just told you? You got a crush on me or something?” Benrey took the drink as the other man laughed. “So what about you dude? Know anyone you’d wanna share resources with?” 

Tommy rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Benrey, who only smiled lazily and sipped his soda. “Actually? Yeah. I do have my eye on someone... “ 

“What the fuck, gay little Tommy. Who is it?” 

Tommy shook his head as he grabbed a few chips. “Not telling.” 

“Can you give me hints then?” 

“Mmm… Sure!”

The two went back and forth, Benrey asking questions and Tommy only saying yes or no, with the occasional vague answer that didn’t really help. It didn’t look like Benrey would guess correctly until- 

“Is it Darnold? You got a big gay crush on Darnold?” Benrey was to his wit’s end of people who they both knew, did science, wasn’t old, liked soda, and was fun to be around. Turns out they both knew a lot of people. Tommy’s face flushed slightly as he slowly nodded. Benrey had guessed correctly. Benrey gave a small whoop and fist pump as it was confirmed. 

“Okay, he’s a decent dude. He can date you, my best gay friend.” 

“Benrey, you’re also gay.” 

“No, I’m an alien.” 

“You like men, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And you see yourself as a man right?” 

“Kinda, yeah.” 

“You’re gay.” 

“I’m an alien.” 

“Benrey, you’re killing me.”

Eventually, Benrey and Tommy got back on topic. “So. Darnold, huh?” It’s not like Darnold was a bad guy or anything. If anything, Benrey was glad Tommy liked Darnold and not someone else instead. They’d probably be really good for each other. “Yeah. He’s sweet. He lets me ramble about soda and whatever I find interesting. I’ve helped him make potions before! It’s really fun. It’s so precise and clean, I love it.” Tommy smiled as he gushed about Darnold. 

It reminded Benrey how he felt about a certain man who also liked orange. Of course, that was less likely to happen compared to Tommy and Darnold. They almost seemed like they were made for each other. 

“What about you, Benrey? Anybody you like?” Oh no. The question he’s been dreading for all of two minutes.

“Uhhh... Nah. That’s lame. Having emotions for someone and shit. Psh, I’d never.” A short pause. “Okay, maybe I do.” 

Tommy’s face lit up and he leaned in a little. “Who is it? Oh wait no, can I guess? I wanna guess!” 

Benrey opened his mouth to talk, but instead of speaking, some sweet voice floated out. 

Orange, pink, and blue. 

Tommy gasped as he read the colors before they faded. “Benrey, do you have a crush on Mr. Freeman?” 

Benrey puffed up his slightly tinted cheeks as he pulled his hoodie over his head. “What, no. I don’t have a crush on that loser… He- he’s a noob. Not epic.” Tommy giggled and poked Benrey’s cheek. “And- and even if I did, what about it? He’s funny. Got- got good uh… Hair. Yeah, nice hair. That’s it.” 

All Tommy did was give him a look, and Benrey knew exactly what he meant.

As the night went on, the two talked more, and the topics slowly got more in-depth. It started with Tommy mentioning that he hated being alone now after Black Mesa. That sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night and feel like he was still in Black Mesa. That he was terrified of a headcrab, zombie or not, being just around the corner when he woke up in the morning. Benrey felt a similar way. Most of Benrey’s issue, however, was with Gordon. The idea that Gordon hadn’t really forgiven him and was just toying with him was something he often thought about, and if it happened to be true, he almost believed he deserved it after everything he did. He knew, deep down, it was unlikely and that Gordon wasn’t like that, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. It was a very human worry, and he wasn’t sure how much he liked it.

Tommy and Benrey went on about Black Mesa for a bit. How it was before everything, nightmares they had both had about the place, the PTSD they both likely had but wouldn’t treat just yet.

Then Tommy asked a question. One that didn’t really come out of nowhere, he had clearly been thinking about it for a while. 

“Benrey… Why did you do what you did in Black Mesa?”

It’s not like it was an unfair question. If anything, that’s what should’ve been asked when Benrey first stepped through the door.

But Benrey didn’t know how to respond.

So he looked away.

Benrey took his time to think for probably the first time in his life. 

“I… I don’t have a good answer. I just… Wanted to get out of there and the closer we got to Xen… I didn’t want to lose you guys… Xen’s dangerous… Bad shit happens there… I… I know it probably doesn’t mean much but… I’m sorry. I was a huge dick and not epic sauce, to say the least.” Benrey looked back at Tommy, who had a small frown on his face. Benrey could almost see the gears in Tommy’s head turning, grinding against each other in a slow and calculated manner. In the silence that hung over the two of them, Sunkist moved and laid next to Benrey and put her head in his lap. 

Sunkist was the perfect dog in every sense of the word. And Sunkist was almost a piece of Tommy, given how he had made her, and if Sunkist still liked him enough to put her head in his lap, maybe Tommy wouldn’t just kick him out or yell at him. Benrey felt he deserved exactly that though. He had betrayed his friends, it was reasonable that they wouldn’t like him. But they still did.

After what felt like an eternity, Tommy got his words together.

“It really hurt, you know? We’re best friends and- and- and you cut Dr. Freeman’s arm off! He could’ve died and then at the end, you tried to kill all of us! You said to let me go, and at first, I thought you meant that you wanted the skeletons to leave me alone but- but then after it was all over and you hadn’t come back yet I realized what you really meant… It hurt Benrey… I still care about you, and we’re still friends, obviously, but… It hurt…” Tommy was rightfully upset. They both knew that. But the words still shot through Benrey like a bullet. 

It was Benrey’s fault Tommy felt like that. Benrey hurt Tommy. He hurt his best friend, the person who arguably cared about him the most. Whatever trauma they had both experienced in Black Mesa was probably only highlighted by the fact Benrey had betrayed Tommy and the rest of the science team.

It was his fault and… Benrey didn’t know how to apologize. While he wasn’t paying attention, some sweet voice spilled from his mouth.

Purple to cherry.

Tommy watched Benrey, and Benrey watched as Tommy’s face softened slightly. “I still care about you, Benrey. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be having you over. I just… Can you say sorry? I know you just said- or sweet-voiced, technically, that you don’t know how to, but- but you don’t need to do a grand gesture. I just need you to say sorry.”

Benrey gave a jerky nod, taking a stuttered breath. When did he start shaking? Why was he shaking? Benrey looked down at his own hands and watched as they trembled. Why were the words so hard to get out? 

Benrey couldn’t even do what Tommy asked of him. Instead, Benrey hugged Tommy and held him tight. He totally didn’t have tears in his eyes. Not at all. That’d be super cringe, dude. Benrey would never.

Tommy returned the hug, and the two stayed like that for a while before Benrey finally got the words out.

“Tommy… I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry dude I shouldn’t have done- done any of that… I care about you man I’m so sorry…” Benrey felt the words fall out of his mouth faster than he could think, soon devolving into mumbles and shaky breaths as Tommy gently patted Benrey’s back. 

“Benrey, it’s okay. I forgive you… You’re my best friend. I-I’ll always care about you!” Benrey looked up at Tommy and the subtle glow in the other man’s eyes and smiled softly, wiping his eyes as he sat upright.

“Yeah… Yeah, we’ll always have each other, man.”

Sunkist had stood up when Benrey moved, so as Benrey got settled again, she licked his face in an attempt to comfort him. And it worked. Benrey hugged Sunkist as well, who just wagged her tail and tried to wiggle away after she got bored. 

Tommy watched and smiled softly as Benrey hugged Sunkist. Sunkist was usually a good measure of if someone was trustworthy. And a good measure of if things were real, as Tommy had used to his advantage before. If Sunkist still trusted Benrey, that meant that Benrey was safe. While Tommy didn’t know why Benrey did everything he did, it was clear to him that Benrey did want to get better. And Tommy could help him with that. Tommy wanted Benrey to be better, but of course, that had to be on Benrey’s terms. Tommy couldn’t make him do anything. Benrey was always stubborn like that. They could be friends again. Everything would go back slightly to how it was before. Things could be normal.

Tommy had Benrey, and Benrey had Tommy again. And things were going to be alright. Tommy would make sure things were alright. 

Soon, the two went back to teasing each other for their crushes and tastes in movies, normal friend things. And it felt right. It felt right for the two of them to be joking and having a good time. It felt right and natural and like it fit in perfectly in the great big span of things. They deserved it after everything. They deserved to be happy, and this was the beginning of that.

This was the beginning of their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumbr @gordosfeetman i have a commission page pinned no its not the prettiest but it's something I hope you enjoyed reading this and you have a good day/night reader!!


End file.
